falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Pink Eyes
by Mimezinga Fallout: Equestria - Pink Eyes is a completed side story of Fallout: Equestria written by mimezinga. It is currently the shortest major side story, and it has its own page on Equestria Daily. General information Fallout Equestria: Pink Eyes revolves around the adventures of Puppysmiles, an earth pony abomination formed from a Mark VI life support suit that was exposed to pink cloud gases and a form of necromantic demonic possession. She has the mind of a five year old pony, retaining the memories of her life before her transformation. After nearly 200 years in suspended animation, her suit re-powered, allowing her to move and awaken. Now Puppysmiles wanders the wastes looking for her mother, Rainy Days, as well as giving the inhabitants of Route 52 the one thing that was thought to be lost to the Wasteland forever: Hope. Setting Pink Eyes is set mostly along Route 52, a pre-war highway. Multiple cities lie along the Route, populated by various tribes as well as a few factions from the original Fallout: Equestria. Pink Eyes uses a combination of both Fallout: Equestria and Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons as canon for its setting. It never references the location of its setting in comparison to the other two stories. However, Puppysmiles has not encountered any cities from either story. The story also uses Fallout: Equestria - Heroes as part of its canon, referencing the NCA's borders being near Emerald Shores, which was referenced in Heroes as being renamed Nightmare's Fall, an event that occured at the conclusion of Puppysmiles' journey. Unlike the other FoE works it references, Pink Eyes often draws directly from real world culture to flesh out the setting. Location names and phraseology are often drawn from present sources. Examples of this include: Salt Cube City (a reference to Salt Lake City), the common phrase 'can has' (drawn from internet meme culture), and references to the Powerpuff Girls. The story also borrows elements from other video games beyond the Fallout universe for many elements of the overall story and setting. One of these integrated elements include Security Sentinels that say "Stop right there criminal scum." This is a reference to the Elder Scrolls games made by Bethesda who also made Fallout 3. References in other stories Being in Salt Cube City, characters of Sights Sounds Souls (about 100 years after the war) "came across some audio recordings from a Ms. Sunny Days", Puppysmiles's mother. Planning to visit Canterlot, they hope to find more information about the filly. Listen YouTube |- | The following links are available to be viewed for free on Superstrider's Youtube Channel. *Introduction: Complete *Chapter 1: Complete *Chapter 2: Complete *Chapter 3: Complete *Chapter 4: Complete *Chapter 5: Complete *Chapter 6: Complete *Chapter 7: Complete *Chapter 8: Complete *Chapter 9: Complete *Chapter 10: Complete *Chapter 11: Complete *Chapter 12: Complete *Chapter 13: Complete *Chapter 14: Complete *Chapter 15: Complete *Chapter 16: Complete *Chapter 17: Complete *Chapter 18: Complete *Chapter 19: Complete *Chapter 20: Complete *Afterword: Complete |} |} |} External Links *[http://www.fimfiction.net/story/931/Fallout-Equestria%3A-Pink-Eyes Fallout: Equestria - Pink Eyes on FiMFiction.net] *[http://www.freewebs.com/superstrider/PDF/Fallout_Equestria_Pink_Eyes.pdf Fallout: Equestria - Pink Eyes PDF compiled by Superstrider] *[http://superstrider.deviantart.com/gallery/38060695 Fallout: Equestria - Pink Eyes Audiobook on Superstrider's Deviantart] *[http://book.fallout-equestria.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=342 Fallout: Equestria - Pink Eyes eBook by The FoE Print Project] Category:Stories Category:Major Stories Category:Completed Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story